Mario vs Spongebob
Description Episode 5-Nintendo vs Nickelodeon! It's the icon of gaming vs the icon of TV! Interlude Wiz:Icons.You see them everywhere Boomstick:Like Super Mario. Wiz:And Spongebob Squarepants. Boomstick:He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mario Wiz:Born as a star child and raised by Yoshis as a baby,Mario was born to do great things. Boomstick:Mario is naturally gifted with superhuman strength + durability and a hammer.He also has lot of power ups,Such as the fire flower,which allows him to shoot fireballs.He can also fire an extra powerful version known as the Mario Finale. Wiz:The ice flower allows him to shoot..well,iceballs. Boomstick:With the tanooki suit he dresses up like a raccoon,giving him the ability to glide and hit enemies with his tail. Wiz:By touching a cape feather he can wear a cape that can reflect projectiles and allow for gliding. Boomstick:And with the super star he can become invincible and kill weaker enemies on contact,but has the side effect of making him glow like in the colors of a rainbow.He's fought some crazy shit such as gorillas,fire breathing turtles,a giant living sword,alien mushrooms and much,much more. Wiz:However,he does not appear to have tactical skills,instead just rushing in and beating on his enemies.And if he gets hit,he can loose his current power-up. Boomstick:But that didn't stop him from becoming the mushroom kingdom's greatest hero. (Mario grabs a star and puts out his hand in a peace sign) Spongebob Wiz:Absorbent,yellow,porous- Boomstick:And with the most annoying damn laugh you've ever heard. (Cue Spongebob laughing) Wiz:These are the words to describe Spongebob Squarepants.Born on July 14,1986,Spongebob was naturally gifted with the ability to make krabby patties. Boomstick:This eventually landed him a job at the Krusty Krab, working for a cheapskate named Mr. Krabs. Wiz:A job that he strangely loves.Being a sponge,his body is capable of absorbing blows so well that he was completely unharmed after a beating from a larger fish nonstop for an entire day. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzMJk8nGpoc) Boomstick:His body is also malleable,allowing some degree of shapeshifting.And he can regenerate if he's ever sliced,diced,or ripped. Wiz:He also possess some pretty neat weapons. Boomstick:Such as a sharp spatula capable of holding it's own against real blades. Wiz:The pencil can create drawings that come to life and have real effects. Boomstick:And then there are his other forms.As a goofy goober he can fly-sort of and shoot lasers from his guitar. Wiz:And with a page from a reality warping book,He could turn into invincibubble and fire bubbles that can contain projectiles.However, Spogebob is naive,dumb and kind of a man-child. Boomstick:Not to mention his inconsistent size.In 2 movies he's tiny compared to humans but in most episodes he is comparable to mermaid man and barnacle boy in size.But despite this he has bested reality warpers such as the flying dutchman + neptune.if you get in his way,you will get annoyed. "I'm ready,I'm ready,i'm ready!" __________________________________________________________________________________________ Wiz:Alright the combatants are set.Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick:It's time for a death battllllllllllllllllllllllle! Fight Mario comes out of a pipe and lands in front of Spongebob's house.Spongebob walks out of the house but Mario jumps on him,mistaking him for an enemy.Spongebob gets up and prepares to fight. FIGHT! Spongebob brings out the spatula and slices Mario twice,but Mario barely avoids it.Mario than smashes Spongebob into the ground,But he pulls himself out w/ regeneration.He then grabbed Mario and threw him through the pineapple house.Mario hit him with a combo and sent him into the sofa with a cape.Spongebob retaliated with a combo of his own that pegged him into the ground.Mario then pulled out a star and started beating Spongebob around nonstop.Spongebob the pulled out the pencil and wrote a hole in a wall that Mario fell through.The sponge then drew some bowling balls and threw them at Mario.The plumber,now without the star's effect, jumped over them and reflected the other ones with the cape,But spongebob erased the cape.Frustrated,Mario uppercutted Spongebob ' '''and sent him through the roof,turnig him into a twinkle in the sky.As Mario danced in victory,Spongebob returned as a goofy goober and fired a barrage of lasers at Mario.The red capped plumber danced around them and actived the tanooki suit and flew up to Spongebob.He knocked the guitar out of his hands but was then karate chopped and lost the tannoki suit.Mario quickly used the ice flower,froze the sponge and smashed him into pieces with a hammer.Spongebob then regened and pulled out a page. He wrote in the page and became invincibubble.Mario switced to the fire flower and launched fireballs but Spongebob bubbled them.He then turned around and fired a bunch of bubbles,jetting him and sending him behind Mario. Outcome 1 Mario quickly turns around and fires a Mario finale at the sponge,sending him into a gas station that explodes and destroys the sponge. '''KO!' Outcome 2 Spongebob pulls out a spatula and slices Mario in half vertically before he could react. KO! Results Wiz:This fight was difficult to determine.While Mario did have a strength advantage,Spongebob could survive with his regeneration and his cartoon abilities could keep him at bay. Boomstick:Spongebob was still pretty tough without his regen,as he easily tanked the explosion of the Spot-Master 6000. Wiz:This battle is,for data purposes,a tie. ________________________________________________________________________________________ A woman,sitting on a throne,concealed in darkness with bright yellow eyes and blue hair,Finishes watching the battle,smiles,and lets out a small laugh.Two deaths for the price of one. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! A girl in red wielding a spear walks on screen and spots another girl with a blue gem on her forehead,who the pulls her own spear out of it. Category:Death Battles